Fairytales
by amwong88
Summary: [ONESHOT] Every relationship has the potential to be a fairytale story. NaruHina.


Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me

This one-shot is dedicated to all of you who requested a Naruto x Hinata fic (there are so many of you that I couldn't just dedicate it to one person in particular). Thank you so much for your continued support and Happy New Year's – I hope you enjoy this!

* * *

-

Everyone said their relationship was like a fairytale story.

Hinata wondered what they meant. It was a warm, lazy afternoon and the field was awash with a riot of flowers, all dancing in the spring breeze as if in response to some unheard music. She had a day off from training and treasured this rare opportunity to just sit and think. The girl settled herself under a large oak, closing her pale eyes against the sight of dappled shadows playing across her skin as she contemplated this question.

Was she like Cinderella where she is rescued from the clutches of her evil family by a mysterious fairy godmother and swept into the arms of her Prince Charming?

Not really, considering the fact that Hinata balked at the idea of labeling her family as 'evil.' They weren't, really. They simply functioned according to Hyuuga traditions, generation-old rules that even she could not escape. As for the fairy godmother, she supposed that would have to be Naruto since he was the one who changed her life. He was the one who gave her the means, the courage to stand up to her family for what she believed in. But if that was the case, Naruto could not be Prince Charming at the same time. Besides, he simply was not the passive, wishy-washy sort of person who stood to the side when the love of his life disappeared for no reason.

But she was no Sleeping Beauty either, although she often wished that she had been graced with strength and ability rather than looks and other talents her father deemed as weaknesses.

She had been destined since birth to carry the name of Hyuuga Heir but Hinata did not view it as a curse the same way others did. She saw it as a blessing in disguise, a chance to unite her family after centuries of meaningless division and cruelty. For she had not been asleep to the injustice in her family; in fact, she had been educated in them since birth. She did not need Naruto to be the Prince Charming that comes and opens her eyes to this, even though she does need him for support and strength.

One might argue that Hinata is like Snow White and Naruto is the Prince that saves her by removing the apple that was choking her throat.

True, Hinata's skin is as white as snow, her hair as black as ebony and her cheeks flushed a pretty red more often than not. But that would be where the similarity ends. There is no one out there who is jealous of her quiet beauty, no one who would want to kill her for something so superficial. Indeed, that sort of physical description would apply to any of the Hyuugas and perhaps, even more fittingly to Uchiha Sasuke, what with his blood-red Sharingan eyes. However, Hinata secretly agreed that this particular version of Prince Charming fits Naruto well, since he was the one who dislodged the shyness and low self-esteem that had been suffocating her throughout her entire life.

Certainly, Beauty and the Beast was not a very flattering or accurate portrayal of their relationship.

Hinata's modesty quickly supplied her with the names of other girls who would more aptly hold that title even as her cheeks flushed shyly at the many memories of Naruto gazing at her in awed adoration while awkwardly praising her as the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. Perhaps she had been the one to first love him, but she was not the first person to break through his loneliness. No, that position belonged to Iruka-sensei and his teammates. And Naruto was no beast in any way shape or form. True, he had Kyuubi inside him but _he_ was not Kyuubi. There was nothing reclusive or threatening about that cheerful, giving boy who was the light of her life, not the other way around.

If anything, Hinata thought the story of the Little Mermaid was perhaps the most applicable.

She had seen her Prince and had been captivated by his exuberance, his indomitable spirit. She had been willing to change for him, to become something more like him through hard work and despite constant obstacles. And Naruto had been there for her every step of the way. Like Prince Charming, he had not seen her at first, choosing instead to fix his eyes on his image of another, but he had seen her in the end and that was what mattered. He had seen who she was and accepted her with all her differences and all her weaknesses. He had brought her to his world and was determined to keep her there.

"Oi, Hinata-chan!"

A loud shout interrupted her musings and the girl opened her eyes to focus on the tall figure making its way towards her. A small smile touched her lips as she stood, a soft giggle escaping as the boy swung her easily up in his arms and planted a firm kiss on her forehead.

"N-Naruto-kun."

He draped an arm over her slim shoulders as they began walking back towards the village. As she glanced over at him, the sunlight gleaming off his bright blonde hair and brilliant blue eyes twinkling contentedly down at her as he enthusiastically told her about his new jutsu, Hinata thought he was everything a Prince Charming should be.

And as she leaned gently against his warmth and felt him pull her closer affectionately, Hinata understood what the others had been referring to.

It didn't matter whether their relationship fit into any existing fairytale plots. Those things were made-up, situations that might seem realistic in certain ways but could never compare to the real thing. No matter how many times in the past she had dreamed of a fairytale life, Hinata knew that she would never swap what she had.

Besides, so long as they were together, they could create their own fairytale. And their own happily ever after.

-

_The End_

-

**

* * *

A/N: Naruto isn't usually a character I read about or have ever written of so hopefully this isn't too OOC or dull. Please do let me know how you feel and thanks again!**


End file.
